criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Martini
|birthplace = Woodstock, NY |family = Unnamed father Patricia Martini Stuart Margolin Christopher Martini Michelle Martini |yearsactive = 1981-present }} Maximilian Carlo "Max" Martini is an American film, theater, and television actor best known for his roles in Saving Private Ryan, Level 9, The Great Raid, and The Unit. Biography Martini was born in Woodstock, New York, on December 11, 1969, and was raised in the U.S., Canada, and Italy, being a citizen of all three countries. His father is Italian and was born in Rome; his mother, Patricia Martini (née Dunne), worked as a private investigator and parole officer; and his stepfather, Stuart Margolin, works as a film and television director and actor. In his teenage years, Martini attended Santa Monica High School and played football as a kicker; however, a hamstring pulled and prevented him from trying out for the Seattle Seahawks. As a result, he turned his attention to acting. Martini moved to New York City and studied acting, first at the Neighborhood Playhouse before continuing his training at Michael Howard Studios. He then focused on his early love of fine arts by attending the School of Visual Arts in Manhattan, receiving a B.F.A. in painting and sculpture from there. During that time, he spent weekends working at a skydiving center, where he completed a total of over 500 jumps. After graduating from college, Martini found steady work in various film and TV projects. His film roles include costarring with Jodie Foster in Robert Zemeckis's Contact, and Tom Hanks and Matt Damon in Saving Private Ryan as Cpl. Fred Henderson. Most recently, Martini starred in John Dahl's The Great Raid as 1st Sgt. Sid Wojo. He also appeared in smaller indie films, working with Calista Flockhart in Jane Doe, Chris Penn and Jeffrey Wright in Cement, and in the 2000 Sundance Film Festival favorite Backroads. In 1999, Martini wrote, co-directed, and starred in Desert Son; his younger brother Christopher co-directed the film with him, and his sister Michelle served as costume designer. Martini also has a number of TV credits, including a lead role in the Syfy Channel's Emmy-nominated miniseries Taken as well as appearances in 24, Harsh Realm, the Canadian series Da Vinci's Inquest, Lie to Me, and Criminal Minds. After memorable guest-star turns on popular series, including Numb3rs, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and CSI: Miami, Martini landed a lead role in The Unit, a series about a team of top-tier U.S. Army special operators in the field and at home, which was created by David Mamet and produced by Shawn Ryan. He remains active in the theater, co-founding the Theatre North Collaborative, a company of American and Canadian actors dedicated solely to producing new works from both sides of the border. On Criminal Minds Martini portrayed former Navy SEAL-turned-delusional spree killer Luke Dolan, who appeared in the Season Seven episode "Dorado Falls". Filmography *Person of Interest (2013) as Rip *Pacific Rim (2013) as Herc Hansen *Republic of Doyle (2013) as Big Charlie (2 episodes) *The Mentalist (2012) as Fletcher Moss *Revenge (2011-2012) as Frank Stevens (7 episodes) *Hirokin: The Last Samurai (2012) as Renault *Exit Strategy (2012) as Alex Harbour *Criminal Minds - "Dorado Falls" (2011) TV episode - Luke Dolan *Rizzoli & Isles (2011) as Dan Mateo *Colombiana (2011) as Agent Robert Williams *Flashpoint (2011) as Bill Greeley *Castle (2011) as Hal Lockwood (2 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2003-2011) as Jarrod Malone/Jason Kent (2 episodes) *He Loves Me (2011) as Sam *Hawaii Five-0 (2010) as Nick Taylor *Mandrake (2010) as Sgt. McCall *White Collar (2010) as John Deckard *Lie to Me (2010) as Dave Atherton/Dave Burns/Dave Ellstrom (3 episodes) *Dark Blue (2010) as Tim Rowe *All Signs of Death (2010) as Mercer *Trooper (2010) as Finn *The Unit (2006-2009) as Mack Gerhardt (69 episodes) *Burn Notice (2008) as Gerard *Street Warrior (2008) as Jack Campbell *Redbelt (2008) as Joe Collins *Silver Bells (2005) as Rip *The Great Raid (2005) as 1st Sgt. Sid "Top" Wojo *Numb3rs (2005) as Agent Cooper *CSI: Miami (2003-2005) as Bob Keaton (3 episodes) *Without a Trace (2004) as Henry/Nathan Grady *Caught in the Act (2004) as Buck Colter *Try to Remember (2004) as Joe O'Conner *Gramercy Park (2004) as Michael Warner *Line of Fire (2003) as Jack McCall *The Division (2003) as Ryan Hollenbeck *24 (2003) as Steve Goodrich (3 episodes, credited as Maximilian Martini) *Backroads (2003) as Larry *Taken (2002) as Colonel Breck (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Breaking News (2002) as Nate Natleson (4 episodes) *Da Vinci's Inquest (1998-2002) as Danny Leary (13 episodes) *Another Day (2001) as Paul *Mysterious Ways (2001) as Sean Kasper *Level 9 (2000-2001) as Jack Wiley (11 episodes) *Love Lessons (2000) (2000) as Dan Andrews *The Outer Limits (2000) as Curtis Sandoval (credited as Maximilian Martini) *Harsh Realm (1999-2000) as Waters (5 episodes) *Cement (2000) as Mic (credited as Maximilian Martini) *Profiler (2000) as Todd Baxter *The Pretender (2000) as Todd Baxter *The Hunger (1999) as Grant *Tail Lights Fade (1999) as Detective Pierce (uncredited) *Desert Son (1999) as Vanni (credited as Maximilian Martini) *These Arms of Mine (1999) as Randy *Saving Private Ryan (1998) as Corporal Henderson (credited as Maximilian Martini) *Contact (1997) as Willie (credited as Maximilian Martini) *Nash Bridges (1997) as Larry Fortina *High Incident (1996) as Keith Springer *Pictures of Baby Jane Doe (1995) as Charlie *Bride of Violence (1991) as Taylor Carr *Repossessed (1990) as Surfer Dude (uncredited) *Neon Rider (1989) as Dana Grady (credited as Max Margolin) *Paramedics (1988) as Wired Kid (credited as Max Dunne) *Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color (1986) as Student Council President (credited as Max Margolin) *The Glitter Dome (1984) as Steven *Bret Maverick (1981) as 2nd Boy/Boy #2 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People